cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grim Adventures Of Billy
The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy often referred to as simply Billy and Mandy is an American animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network. The show began in 2003 and is a spin-off of the show Grim & Evil. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy follow two children: Billy & Mandy who after winning a game to save Billy's pet, gain The Grim Reaper as their best friend forever. The show lasted from June 13, 2003 to October 12, 2008, in all six seasons with 71 episodes were made in its original run. In addition to the episodes three movies, two specials, and nineteen shorts were made, with three award wins for the series as a whole. Billy and Mandy has also been made into a video game as well as various licensed merchandise. Overview Billy and Mandy are two children from Endsville, a typical "Anytown, USA". One day, while they are celebrating the tenth birthday of Billy's old pet hamster, Mr. Snuggles, the Grim Reaper appears. He comes to reap the old hamster's soul, but, to his surprise, Billy and Mandy are not afraid of him at all. Mandy refuses to give Grim the hamster and offers to play a game for its soul (a homage to the classic film The Seventh Seal). If the Reaper wins, he would get the hamster's soul. Grim, assured of his victory, says that, if they win, he will be their best friend "forever and ever." Grim takes Billy and Mandy to play, where they compete in Grim's favorite game — limbo. However he loses because Mandy cheats by making Mr. Snuggles attack him, and Grim is doomed to be the "best friend" of these two children, a task he suffers with no small amount of disdain and mockery from other supernatural creatures. Grim is very depressed in the first days of his servitude, but as the time passes, he gradually adapts to the new life. Despite this, he has a love-hate relationship with Billy and Mandy and wants very much to break free of his deal something he tries to do with no success, all while getting caught up in daily mishaps with them. Characters The Grim Reaper (Voiced by: Greg Eagles) is a Reaper with a skeleton body who holds a scythe and wears a black outfit with a hood. After losing a game of limbo to Billy and Mandy, Grim is forced to be their best friend forever.[1] Though Billy is friendly towards him, Mandy treats him dominantly, and this angers and irritates him to the point where he constantly fantasizes about killing both of them. However, there have been instances that show that he does care for them while also finding them both obnoxious.[2] Billy (Voiced by: Richard Steven Horvitz) is known for being slow with a low IQ and causes the most trouble for the three as a result. He wears a red hat, blue pants, a striped shirt, red shoes and has a big nose. Billy is often kind to Grim and although is seen by Mandy as more of a servant than a friend. His biggest fear is clowns, something he has nightmares about a lot. Overall Billy has a friendly personality[2][3] Mandy (Voiced by: Grey DeLisle) is a cynical and arrogant girl with blonde hair with a black hairband, black shoes, and a pink shirt with a flower on it. Mandy unlike Billy is smart and loves power and control, something she uses to make Grim her slave. Billy and Mandy are best friends, although sometimes it is hard to tell. She almost never smiles, and denies it when she does. Her parents are also scared of her. Mandy usually gets what she wants and she does not hesitate to speak her mind. History The show's existence is largely the result of a viewer poll event by way of telephone and the Internet called Cartoon Network's Big Pick which was held from June 16 to August 25, 2000.[5] The three final choices were Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? and Longhair and Doubledome.[5] Out of the three, Grim & Evil attained the most votes.[5] The first season began airing on Cartoon Network on August 24, 2001. Originally part of Grim & Evil, Billy & Mandy served as the main show. In each episode, an Evil Con Carne short was put between two Grim shorts.[5] On occasion, it was the other way around, with two Evil shorts and one Grim short. On June 13, 2003, the network separated the two and gave each their own full-length program. The short-lived Evil Con Carne show was cancelled once the already-produced season had aired. Some characters from Evil Con Carne occasionally appeared on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. General Skarr would become a permanent recurring character by moving next door to Mandy. And in one episode Major Doctor, Hector, Bozkov and Stomach tried convincing Skarr into coming back to the team but once he finally did go back his plans were foiled by Billy. Music The score composers for the series are Gregory Hinde and Drew Neumannm and Guy Moon.[11][12][13] In addition two songs were made for the show by Voltaire, the episode Little Rock of Horror, which parodies the musical version of The Little Shop of Horrors, features a song titled "BRAINS!"[14][15] and, in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, the song "Land of the Dead" is played in the opening credits.[16] Both songs are a part of the album Spooky Songs For Creepy Kids. Reception Ever since its premiere, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy became one of Cartoon Network's top rated series. Commonsense media gave the show a 3/5 star rating and stated that it has "Goofy punchlines and obscure cultural references" and recommends the viewer age be at 8 years old.[21] The series has won one Annie Award, two Emmy Awards and including those three wins, has been nominated a total of nine times for various awards. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grim_Adventures_Of_Billy_%26_Mandy *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Characters * *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Voice Cast http://grimadventures.wikia.com/wiki/The_Grim_Adventures_of_Billy_and_Mandy_Wiki:Main_Page Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Added Cartoon Cartoons Category:Black Comedy Category:Horror Comedy Category:Satire Category:Farce Category:Maxwell Atoms Category:Cartoon Hall Of Fame Wiki